You and Your Flaws
by gleekyk
Summary: "How could I say no to someone who couldn't even see any of my flaws? What more could I ask for?" "Someone who sees your flaws and loves you for them." What if it was Barney that met Robin on the roof? I REALLY LIKE THIS FICTION! Will be writing a sequel.


**A/N: Happy Valentines Day Barney and Robin fans! I know it's kind of late, but better late than never, right? Anyway, I'm writing this because I was inspired by last night's (2/13/12) episode. Pretend Ted didn't get all silly and confess his love. I'm pretending like that never happened. I think I'm going to write a sequel to this, so keep an eye out for that. ;)**

Barney pretended like he was sad for Robin when she told him that her and Kevin were over, but the truth was he was thankful. The thought of Robin marrying another man was on his top 5 list of worse things he could imagine. He knew that it was selfish, and that he should want her to be happy, but he didn't care. Robin was the most awesome person that he knew, and she deserved someone that's awesomeness could compare.

He had a feeling that she was on the roof, that's why he went up there after leaving that "sure thing" in the cab. The truth was that he would rather talk to Robin than sleep with all of the skanks on that Drunk Train.

"Who's ever going to want to be with me?" Robin asked, she didn't want it to sound as pathetic as it came out, but there was really no other way that such a question could sound.

Barney thought about all the men that would want Robin. There were so many in New York alone that didn't want children and liked pretty women. There were plenty of men out there who could so easily fall in love with her. Barney had been forced to watch all of the different types of men that wanted Robin.

It tortured him to see all of the men that she could be with, all of them better than him, yet none of them seeming to be good enough for her.

He thought about how much he wanted to be with her. How he would gladly give up _anything _if it meant being with her. The thought should have scared him into running far away, but it didn't. It had the opposite effect. He wanted to be with her more, and talk to her more like some awful version of Ted.

What really upset him in this moment was that Robin was hurting. He felt awful for wanting this. For actually being happy that someone, intentionally or not, had hurt her.

"Hey." He said, comfortingly. Why did she have to cry? He really couldn't take it when she cried. "Are you kidding, so many guys still want you."

"They want me for a night, or maybe a week or a month, maybe even a year, but in the end, they get sick of me, or something happens, and they just move on."

"I promise you that for the rest of Kevin's life he's going to be thinking about the wonderful beautiful, woman that he missed out on. After being with you it's hard to be anything else."

He put his coat around her, seeing how cold she was. She accepted it and his words thankfully. "No one wants to deal with this." She said, shrugging.

"I do." Barney said before he could stop himself. "I want to deal with this. Robin, I love you."

She froze, just looking at him. It was hard to tell what she was thinking because her expression was blank. He wished that she would just say something, but afraid as to what it would be.

"Barney." She said, quietly. "I thought that we agreed that it just wasn't going to work out."

"No." He said, "You agreed to that. I didn't know until my hopes were already up."

"I'm sorry." She said. "I really am, but… he thought I was perfect, Barney. How could I say no to someone who couldn't even see any of my flaws? What more could I ask for?"

"Someone who sees your flaws and loves you for them." Barney said. He could see that the conversation was going no where and he didn't want to fight with Robin, so turned away. It was a mistake to come here and leave that girl, and to be in love. It was all a mistake.

"Barney." She said, grabbing his hand, initiating the first physical contact they had since he put his coat around her. "Come on, don't go."

"Give me a reason to stay."

"You want to have children." She said. "I don't want to hold you back."

"I want to have a life with you." he said. "If that means not having children, that's okay. I want you more. More than I've every wanted anything. And just because you can't have kids doesn't mean that we can't. If we decide to, there are always other options."

She opened up her mouth to protest, but then she really thought about it, imagined what it would be like to raise a child with Barney, it was something that she never even considered doing with Kevin, yet here she was, thinking about everything from what they would name their precious little child to what colleges they would attend, and she was crying harder, even harder than before, because she wanted them to have her hair and Barney's eyes, and her nose and Barney's smile. She wanted them to be _their _children that she got to carry for nine months. It was true. She never wanted to be a mother, but now that she really though about it, having Barney's baby seemed like the most natural thing in the world to her, but she wouldn't get to experience that. She wouldn't be able to feel the small baby growing inside her, knowing that it was created out of love. She wouldn't be able to see themselves in the child as she watched it grow up. She had never wanted to be a mother, until this second, and it made her weep, because she knew that couldn't.

He took her in his arms and held her, gently rubbing her back, allowing her to cry on his suit, which was something that he usually didn't stand for, that's what for the bathroom's for.

"I want to have your babies." Robin said between sobs. "I want them to wear little suits that would probably look adorable on them."

"We can still do that." He said, soothingly. "When I thought you were pregnant, that was the first time that I didn't run away, because are you kidding me? Any baby of ours would be an awesome baby. Even if it doesn't have our DNA, I'm sure that some of our awesome would rub off on it."

She laughed and pulled away from him. "Are you sure that you love me?"

"I have never been more sure of anything in my entire life."

"And you really want to be with me?"

"Only for forever."

"And you're okay with the fact that I'm kind of a mess lately?"

"I love that you're kind of mess lately."

And it was then, in Barney's eyes that she saw what she was too afraid too for so long. He loved her for everything that she was. He didn't overlook or ignore her flaws the way that Kevin did, he loved them. He loved that she had a thing for punching strangers, and that she sometimes could be messy. He loved that her hair looked like a lion's mane in the morning and that she looked like a crack whore with her mascara half way down her face, because she refused to take her make up off at night. ("What's the point? I'm just going to take a shower in the morning anyway.") He loved her in a way that she didn't think anyone had ever loved her before, and it used to scare her, but now it felt so right.

She hugged him again. Yeah, if she was ever going to settle down with someone, it wasn't going to be with Kevin, it was going to be with the guy that was standing right in front of her


End file.
